


The Morning After

by electrictoes



Series: Ianto Jones' Adventures in Babysitting [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family Fluff, Jack being Jack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Sequel to Babysitting Aid. Rhiannon's at the door & Jack's in Ianto's bed.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Ianto Jones' Adventures in Babysitting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** The Morning After  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Rhiannon, Mica  
**Rating:** PG-13, to be on the safe side.  
**Spoilers:** Character only for CoE, otherwise AU.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Sequel to [Babysitting Aid](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/273806.html). Rhiannon's at the door & Jack's in Ianto's bed.  
**Note(s):** Thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) , [](https://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/profile)[**aranellaurelote**](https://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/) and [](https://ally-p-x.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://ally-p-x.livejournal.com/)**ally_p_x** for all of their help. This fic's taken an absolute beating. It's nearly a year in the making & I've taken out a huge chunk of stuff, but it's finally finished, and Giorgia is demanding I post, so I am.  


Ianto was vaguely aware of the sound of a doorbell ringing in the distance. He ignored it, screwing his eyes shut as though it would make the daylight go away. He adjusted slightly, feeling a firm chest against his back and smiled to himself as he realised Jack had stayed the night. Careful not to open his eyes, for fear it would really be morning and he would have to move, he rolled over to face his lover, entwining their limbs and settling his head against Jack’s shoulder. He let out a breath and slid a hand across Jack’s bare back, readying himself for more sleep.

The doorbell rang again and he cursed his neighbours and their visitors. The doorbell didn’t stop. It was ringing far more insistently now and Ianto let out a groan, sliding down the bed a little so that he could tugthe quilt over his head and pretend he couldn’t hear it.

“Ianto,” voice somewhere above his head mumbled. He didn’t move. If he couldn’t hear it, it would go away. The doorbell and the voice and the morning. He wanted to sleep. Just lie here with Jack and sleep and sleep.

“Ianto,” the voice said again, clearer this time. He vaguely registered that the voice was Jack’s, although it was muffled and still seemed far away.

“Can’t hear you,” Ianto told him. “I’m asleep.”

“Your doorbell’s ringing,” Jack’s voice said.

“Not mine,” Ianto protested. “It’ll go away if we ignore it.”

“I’ll get it then.” Ianto felt the bed shift as Jack started to move and he reached out to grab his lover quickly. His hand slid against flesh he couldn’t grab at and he cursed Jack’s lack of clothing as his fingernails dug into skin and Jack groaned. “Ianto.”

“Leave it. Come back to bed.” Ianto insisted and Jack, surprisingly obedient, dropped back down beside him. Ianto smiled to himself, opening his eyes only to inspect the damage he had done to Jack’s skin. He placed a soft kiss on his scratched stomach before moving his head to rest on the older man’s chest. Jack’s fingers came up to run through his hair softly and Ianto smiled to himself, before he realised something. “The doorbell’s still ringing.”

“Someone wants your attention.”

“They can go away. I’m busy. I’ve got a captain in my bed,” Ianto said decisively.

It was less than thirty seconds later that he became both completely awake and fully aware of just who was ringing the doorbell. The realisation came as his bedroom door flew open and a small girl with bare feet and a bright grin bounced in the doorway. “Uncle Ianto!” the small girl said, “Your doorbell’s ringing!”

Ianto swore far more loudly than he should have done in the presence of his five year old niece and he shoved Jack away from him quickly before springing from the bed. “Rhiannon!”

“What?” Jack asked, still bleary eyed.

“You were supposed to leave first thing, you _idiot_!”

“I was... asleep?” Jack said, looking confused.

“Stay here,” Ianto ordered.

He quickly moved out of the room, calling to Mica as he did so. She followed him down the hallway towards the front door. “Uncle Ianto,” she said. “You said a bad word.”

Ianto sighed. “Yes, I did.” He paused. “Don’t tell your mum, okay?”

Mica shrugged. “Okay.”

They reached the front door and Ianto opened it looking sheepish. Rhiannon scowled at him. “Do you know how long I’ve been ringing that doorbell?!”

“I... err, well, about twelve minutes.”

“Twelve minutes! Well, I’m glad you were timing it.” She had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Rhiannon didn’t often get angry, at least not with Ianto, but when she did she reminded him strongly of their mother and suddenly he felt thirteen again.

“I didn’t realise. I was asleep, sorry.”

Rhiannon’s expression softened and she patted his arm affectionately. “You need more time off Ianto, that’s what it is. You work too hard and you’ve exhausted yourself.”

Ianto shrugged half-heartedly and glanced at Mica. “She hasn’t had any breakfast. I’m sorry, I should’ve set an alarm or something.”

Rhiannon shook her head. “It’s fine. We can go out and get something,” she smiled. “You should come. God knows you need a half decent meal in you once in a while.”

Ianto thought about agreeing, but then he remembered Jack in his bedroom and the look of half guilt, half confusion that had crossed his face as Ianto scolded him. He shook his head. He had wanted Jack to stay over and it wasn’t fair to punish him when he hadn’t really done anything wrong. “No, I better... stuff to do.”

“If you’re sure,” Rhiannon said, and turned to her daughter. “Have you been good for your uncle?”

“Yes!” Mica said, grinning. “We had fun. We went to the pictures and bowling and Uncle Ianto bought me a present and then we went and had our tea at the pizza place and lunch at McDonald’s and it was the best day ever!”

Ianto smiled at that and looked down at Mica, who was still grinning up at them. Rhiannon smiled too and prodded Mica in the back. “I’m glad you had a good time. You go get your bag and we’ll get out of Uncle Ianto’s way.”

Mica moved through the flat, gathering up her stuff, and Ianto turned to his sister, seeing her watch him with an affectionate smile. “What?”

“I didn’t expect that. You were a right miserable bastard about having her.”

Ianto shrugged. Really, it had been Jack that had made the day fun for Mica, but he couldn’t tell Rhiannon that, not yet, anyway.

“You shouldn’t have bought her anything though,” Rhiannon chastised. He hadn’t, really, Jack had insisted on paying for the two dolls Mica had chosen, but that was another thing he couldn’t confess.

“I’ll give you some money,” he told her, “for David. I don’t want to leave him out.”

Rhiannon shook her head. “Oh no you don’t, stop spending your money on my kids. David’s had enough treats this weekend.”

“But-”

“But nothing, Ianto Jones,” Rhiannon insisted. “Mica, what’s taking you so long?”

Mica’s little voice sailed through the flat. “I’m saying goodbye to Jack, Mam!” She called out.

Ianto heard a familiar voice shushing her and rolled his eyes, just as Rhiannon widened hers. “You got someone here? Is it a girl? You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone.” Rhiannon took off down the hallway, following the sound of her daughter’s gleeful laughter and Ianto followed quickly.

“Rhiannon, Idon’t, it’s not-”

He cut off as they reached the bedroom and Rhiannon’s eyebrows shot up. Jack was standing just inside Ianto's bedroom in nothing but his underwear, he had Mica in his arms and was tickling her, a genuine smile spread across his face.

“Well... not a girl, then,” Rhiannon said, reaching out her arms for Mica. Jack handed her over without a word and Ianto looked at the ground, expecting ranting and raving before his sister took Mica and tore out of the flat. The shouting didn’t come. He was faintly aware of Rhiannon putting Mica on the ground and telling her to go and watch the television. A small part of his brain even registered Jack introducing himself, but he still didn’t move. Not until he felt Rhiannon’s arm come around his shoulders. “Come on. You can make me a coffee and we can have a chat.”

With Jack and Mica settled in front of the television – Ianto briefly considered the way he had put them both in the same category, but pushed the thought aside, there were bigger issues to be addressed here than whether or not a small part of Ianto’s brain secretly considered Jack to be five – Ianto and Rhiannon moved into the kitchen. She sat at the table while he made the coffee and waited without a word for him to pass her a mug. She made no comment while Ianto carried a mug out to Jack and, once he had sat down, she continued to wait in silence for him to talk. He gave her an awkward smile and sipped his coffee, watching her.

She sighed. “Ianto.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not bothered,” Rhiannon said quietly and he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. “I don’t mind if you want to shag a man-”

“Rhiannon,” he groaned, feeling his cheeks turn pink. “Don’t.”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with it, Ianto.” She bit her lip. “So... how long have you been, you know..?”

Ianto sighed. “What?”

Rhiannon looked like she was choosing her words very carefully. “Interested in men.”

“Oh.” That wasn’t the question he had expected. He’d been expecting dating Jack; sleeping with Jack; lying to us. He shrugged. “I... I’m not. Not really...”

“So there’s a man in your bedroom for no reason?” Rhiannon rolled her eyes and Ianto swirled coffee around his cup. He hated situations like this, he hated having to explain things he didn’t understand himself.

“No. No,” he sighed, “I _am_... Jack and I are, well. There’s something there, I’m not sure what. But, I don’t know, Rhiannon. I don’t know.”

Rhiannon raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Rhiannon sipped her coffee, “He’s gorgeous, at least.”

“Hmm,” Ianto said, hiding a grin. “I suppose he is.”

“And are you and he... serious?”

Ianto wrapped his hand around his coffee mug, sliding his fingers through the handle. “Not really.”

“Oh,” Rhiannon gave him a sad smile. “Do you wish you were?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know. I like spending time with him. Being with him.”

“Well, he’s here on a Sunday morning. Isn’t that a start?”

All Ianto could offer was another shrug. Rhiannon gave him a small smile, but he struggled to return it. It was all too weird, too different, too much.

They shared a look before returning to their drinks in silence. Ianto was pleased that Rhiannon had chosen not to freak out about the whole thing. He had known his sister loved him and he hadn’t honestly expected her to turn her back on him just because he was maybe a little bit gay, but he had still been too scared to approach the subject with her. Rhiannon was the only family he had and bringing Jack into the equation even in a small way worried him, he was terrified of losing all that he had, not that he would ever admit that aloud.

“So,” Rhiannon said after a while, breaking the silence.

“So?”

“What’s he like in bed?”

If Ianto hadn’t finished his coffee he would have been quite likely to choke on it. He knew that he had gone red again and, from the look on Rhiannon’s face, his sister thought it was very funny.

“You don’t want me to answer that,” Ianto told her. “You really don’t.”

“Why not? He’s a charmer,I just want to know if he’s multi-talented.”

Ianto smirked to himself and decided that if Rhiannon wanted to play that game he’d let her. He leaned forward, as though he was about to share a big secret. “If I answered that question,” he said, “You would be supremely jealous.” He grinned and stood up while Rhiannon gaped at him. She hadn’t expected him to actually answer her and he knew it. “I’ll check on Jack and Mica. Make sure he hasn’t destroyed my living room.”

Ianto strode from the room, probably looking far more confident than he felt. There was a small part of him that was completely mortified that he’d even hinted at his fantastic sex life to his older sister, but time spent with Jack and working for Torchwood had begun to numb even Ianto’s capacity for embarrassment and he walked into the living room with the blush completely gone from his cheeks. “Jack,” he said, glancing over at his lover, who appeared to be glued to whatever kids TV show Mica had put on. “Are you staying here all day?”

Jack shrugged, his eyes not leaving the screen. “I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

Ianto smiled and took Jack’s now empty mug from the coffee table. He turned on his heel, walking back to the kitchen, where Rhiannon was washing up their coffee mugs. He leaned against the fridge, smiling at her. “Rhiannon?”

“Ianto?”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t be daft,” Rhiannon chided, drying the first mug. “You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

“Can me and Jack take you for breakfast?” Ianto asked. He wanted her to see that he was happy with his life; dysfunctional relationship and all, and now seemed as good a time as ever. Jack was as much of Ianto’s life as Rhiannon was, maybe even more so, and it was about time they got to know each other.


End file.
